Trust Me
by karenlol
Summary: When Ally gets assigned a job by her boss, Vince, she agrees. She goes into a sushi place to eat. The person she hated since high school is there too. What happens when a certain she and he collide together? Will they still hate each other or start to love each other? OOC.
1. The Assignment

**Trust Me**

**Just so you know, I'm letting someone adopt When The Bad Boys Strike Back: The Summer Story. Review on my story, the summer story if you will. If you want to continue it. Sorry if I have let fans of that story down. I just don't have the inspiration to continue the story. You can either PM me or review.**

* * *

Ally's POV: I was awaken by my daughters Whitney Sydney Dawson (8 years) and Johanna Alice Dawson (10 years). "Mommy, where's daddy?" Whitney asked. I forget, John left me last night. "Daddy left mommy, sweetie." I hugged her while kissing her little forehead. "Oh, is he coming back?" she released from the hug.

_No, no. He was never coming back. Never. _"Eventually." I said, trying to hold back the tears. "Okay, tell me when he's back. I need to show him my collection."

_Awwwwww. Who could say no to that face? _I look at the clock, it was 9 a.m. "Okay, Johanna and Whitney, you're gonna be late for school." I chased them to the bathroom. I was 25 years old.

They giggled and got dressed. I brushed their teeth for them and packed their lunches. They both had cereal, and left for school.

* * *

I sighed, and landed on the couch with my laptop. I skyped **(1) **my boss, who gave me an interesting assignment. "Ally, I understand your fiance left you?" I nodded as I looked down. "Too bad, John was an amazing worker. Anyway, I have an assignment for you. You might earn some pay." Vince spoke. "I want you to fall in love."

I gasped. _How is this related to work? _"Vince, question." I said. "Yes?" I couldn't. "How is this related to the subject?" he sighed.

"Not _actually _fall in love. You have to make him believe you're in love. You have four days to make him fall in love with you. Do you want to do this? If not I'll reassign. This is crucial for the magazine. People want 'Some ways a girl falls in love.'" he spoke._  
_

"What's in it for me?" I asked. "$1,000." I widened my eyes. _That much money? Oh my dear god! _"Well?" Vince asked. "I'll do it." I sighed. "Good. Now if you excuse me, I have a business meeting to attend to." I nodded. He hung up and left.

* * *

I changed clothing to meet some stranger, and left the house. I went to a sushi place, and ordered some California Rolls. "Hey." I turned to see someone standing there. _Wait a minute, Austin Monica Moon?! _"Austin." I stuttered. "Ally." he smirked. _He is my hated enemy._

"Nice to see that you're still trembling. Have any fun without me?" he snickered. _Asshole. _"Why don't you find a naive girl to play with?" I retorted.

"No, I won't." he whispered near my ear. I felt his breath on my ear, I tingled. "I know you like that." he smirked. "I ain't no stripper, you can go find a stripper to go to." he pouted. "I want to mess with you. Don't you?"

_Hell to the no._ "Oh, I want to mess with you. I wanna mess with you so _bad._" he grinned. "That's more like it. Allyson, I really like secluded areas." my eyes widely opened. I had a plan. "Sure Austin." I grinned.

I was gonna make him fall in love, head over heels. I kissed my enemy, Monica. I kissed Austin, with passion. "Ooh, feisty." he spoke in between the kiss.

He put his hand on my leg. _Ewww. You're gonna let him do this to you? _"Austin, no." I threw his hand off. We leaned against the wall, his hand on the wall.

* * *

Austin's POV: I was in love with my enemy. I didn't want to admit it, but oh well. I pulled away after fifteen minutes. "Nice job. You should get a job as a pole dancer." I grinned. I saw the slight smile on her face, but she frowned after she realized it. I slipped my number into her pocket.

"Haha, very funny." she deadpanned. "Now, if you excuse me. I have children to pick up from school before you corrupt me." she glared at me with those pretty cocoa brown eyes.

_She has children? Wow, I missed a lot. _She left for her children as I went home. _Allyson was cute, she changed. _I thought as I smiled to myself. _She's beautiful. _I laid on the couch with the TV remote in my hand.

Ally's POV: I bit my lip. "Mom, you okay?" Johanna patted me on the back. "Yeah. Sit down, buckle your seatbelt." she put her arms up in surrender, and sat down.

"Whitney's asleep, mom." Johanna stared at her sleeping sister. "Is her seatbelt on?" I asked. "Yeah." she spoke. I found myself laughing at Whitney's cuteness and Jo-Jo's remark. Things have been difficult since John passed away. I'm glad I still have them.

I smiled as I pulled up the driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt as I opened the car door. "C'mon girls." I woke up Whitney and carried her on my back, I held Jo's hand. It was 3:00 p.m. I opened the front door, and carried Whitney to her room. I kissed her forehead and she smiled, while asleep.

I found myself zonked out on my bed. The next day I did the same pattern as I did yesterday.

* * *

I found Austin's number in my pocket, and called it. "Hello?" a raspy voice asked. "Austin, I need you." I said. "Hehe, you sure didn't need me yesterday when we were making out." I rolled my eyes. "I was not thinking." he laughed. "Well you weren't thinking when you went to prom with no one."

Okay, I didn't need this crap from high school. "Look, just meet me at the same sushi place like the same thing yesterday." I heard him smirk. "You want more Austin Moon." I laughed sarcastically. "Please, don't make me laugh. Just meet me."

"Okay." he hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and got in my car. "What up, Ally? Why'd you call me here?" Austin asked. I didn't say anything, instead I kissed him again. _Boy, this is tiring. _I had to make my enemy fall in love with me. I only had about, what, two days left?

"Ally..." Austin whispered, touching my face. Step one, complete. He leaned against the wall, never breaking contact. _*sighs* This is boring. I have to watch. _Shut up! _Fine, treat me like this. I'm outie. Peace. _Good riddance. _Don't say I didn't warn you. _Whatever.

I pulled away after ten minutes. "This just got fun." he smirked. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "You wanna come to my house for dinner?" I asked. "Um, I don't know... Don't we hate each other?" he scoffed. "Yeah, but I just wanna know you better." I said. _Liar... _Shut the hell up!

"Uh, okay. Sure." Austin agreed. "Meet me at my house at 5." I blinked. I can't believe I just did that. _I can't believe that either. _Who was asking you? _Ummm. _Exactly.

* * *

I got dressed into a dress. I called Trish to tell her. "La Rosa residence." Trish said. "It's Ally." I said bluntly. "Ally! How are you? I haven't heard you in years!" I giggled. _Same old Trish. _I know right? "I'm good. Listen, I need a favor." I said.

"Sure, anything you need." I told her what happened the last two days. I also told her the proposition. "Sure, I'll come over tonight. What time?" _Four. _"Ummm, four." I said. "Okay." she answered. "Austin Moon's back..." _Nice, real smooth. _Just shut up!

"AUSTIN MOON?!" she blew my eardrum almost. "Yeah, I invited him over tonight." I answered. "Ally I love you, but are you sure you want to do this with Austin?" Trish asked. "Yeah, if I want to get $1,000." I muttered. "Listen, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, Trish. Thousands of dollars." I mumbled that last part. "Okay, but don't say that I didn't warn you..." she muttered. "Well, I gotta go and get ready. See you later Trish." I was about to hang up. "WAIT. Give me your address, girl." I told her my address and hung up.

I had to pick up my children. "Mommy, why are you dressed up?" Johanna asked. "Ooh, she has a date tonight." Jo-Jo drew her own conclusion. "Mommy, what's he like?" Whitney asked. "Is he cute? Is he dangerous? Is he handsome? Is he nice? Is he like daddy?" Whitney and Johanna asked.

"You'll find out." I told them. As I pulled up the driveway, I remained silent. "Johanna, Whitney, go upstairs and dress up. You better behave tonight." I entered the house. "Okay." they replied in unison before entering their rooms.

I cleaned the house before Trish and Austin came. Trish came at 4:30. "Trish, I told you to come at 4." she snickered. "Calm down, princess. There's still time. That outfit is a fashion don't." she sniffled, pointing out my outfit. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"C'mon prissy, let's go get you changed." I was somewhat offended. "Hey!" I playfully punched her shoulder. "Well it's true." she giggled, dragging me upstairs.

* * *

Trish did my makeup, blue eyeshadow and pale lipstick. We picked another dress, white, lacy, and shoulderless dress. "Turn around, let me see!" Trish eagerly spoke. I turned to look in the mirror. I gasped. "Trish, I'm beautiful." I hugged her in gratitude.

"Ally, you always were." Trish spoke. "Thank you so much, Trish." I hugged her again. "You're welcome." I heard the doorbell ring. "Ooh, mom's date is here!" Whitney and Johanna ran to the front door excitedly. "Come in!" I shouted. "Hey Ally." Austin's jaw dropped. _Oh boy. _Shushie.

"Trish, you better go. Thank you so much." I whispered to Trish. "Bye." she mouthed as she walked through the door. "So Austin, see anything you like?" I bit my lip. _Save me, please. Call 9-1-1, anyone. _Shut up, shut up. "Your house is nice." he deliberately said, still staring at me.

"A-Anything else?" I asked. "Um, you." _Someone finally likes you, Ally. _Okay, who invited you here? Seriously. "So Austin, you wanna wait for dinner?" I asked. "Uhh, okay then." he came in but tripped on top of me. "... Oh, sorry." Austin used his hands to get up.

"AH! MOMMY, KISS HIM! PLEASE?" Whitney and Johanna squealed. Austin held his hand to help me up, I got up. "So, um, you might wanna sit down..." we headed to the dining room. _...What's wrong with you?! Kiss him! Suck his face in! _You are being inappropriate now. Just shut up!

Austin's POV: Ally is so hot right now. I sat down with full anticipation. She brought in the food, and smiled at her clumsy mistake. "Oh, I forgot the sauce." she went back into the kitchen. Seconds later, the little girls rushed in.

"Mister, what are you planning to do with mom tonight?" the taller girl asked. "Just talk to her." I smiled. "Mister, do you like her?" the smaller girl asked me. I tensed up as soon I saw Ally at the edge of my eye. "Do I like her? Yes." I whispered the last part. Ally smiled like she heard that last part.

Ally came back after five minutes. "Hey everybody, sorry I was late." she put the sauce on the table.

* * *

After we ate, Ally put her children to bed. I offered to do dishes with her, but she profusely shook her head. She said that I was a guest.

Ally's POV: _Oh my good god. The Austin Monica Moon likes Allyson Dawson?! _Stop talking, you're annoying the audience. "Come into my room, Austin." I headed upstairs after doing the dishes. I sat on my bed and motioned Austin to sit next to me.

"I wanna talk to you." I say, nervously playing with my hair. "What is it?" he asked. "I heard you talking to my daughters..." I said, his eyes widen. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I'll leave." he got up to leave. I grabbed his hand. "Austin! Don't be nervous." he sighed and sat back down.

"Anyway, do you like me?" I asked. "Um, uh, maybe. No? Yes? I don't know." he stuttered. _Why did he stutter? Austin Monica Moon never stuttered before. -_- _Shush. "Is it possible that you might love me?" he smirked. "What's it to you?" _$1,000._ "Umm, nothing. Why? What'd you find out?" I stutter.

Jesus, can you shut up? _I don't think I know the meaning of 'shut up'. *smirks* _Just be quiet. "Nothing." he gave me a wierd look. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm fine." I say, touching my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded. I kissed him out of nowhere.

We laid on the bed, not breaking. His hand is on my leg, I didn't even bother to move it. He kisses my neck continually. I felt uncomfortable, so I kicked him gently. He doesn't stop, so I moan. "You like that, don't you?" Austin whispered.

"No, I don't. I just don't think this is the right time to make out, my daughters are home." I say. "You were the one who kissed me." I nodded. "Do you want me to stop?" _Oh look, someone actually cares about you. *rolls eyes* _I shook my head.

He kisses my lips a moment later. He bites my lip, asking for entrance. I let him, and his tongue is inside my mouth. _God, that's disgusting! _Shut the heck up. I let out a second moan. "Ally, we shouldn't do this."

"Austin, why not?" I pout. "Because you have two children. You basically just said that." he said. Aww, he still cares. _I wanna barf... _"Then leave." I said. "I will... right after this." he kissed my neck continually again. Surprised, I moaned again. _Just no... *covers eyes* Why? _

* * *

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow." I say to Austin outside the door. "Wait." he kisses me passionately. "Okay, bye." I waved goodbye as he left. _Thank god! He left! Yes! I thought you guys were gonna suck each other's face in! That was disgusting, Ally. _He left, there's nothing to complain about.

Austin's POV: That was _too _friendly. I'd better slow it down. By the way, what just happened?

Ally's POV: I laid down on my bed. That was _too _friendly. I'd better slow it down. By the way, what the heck just happened?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So honestly, I spent a lot of time on this. You _better _appreciate this, jk. So basically, what happened was Ally and Austin both asked, _What happened? _Well, what happened between you guys is a crush! You guys don't know it yet, how sweet is Austin? OMG. So sweet. I'm going to stop FG'ing (fangirling) now. Bai-Bye.**

**(1) Skype is not mine. I don't own either Skype or Austin and Ally. If I did own the show, I would add a lot of PDA by now. AUSLLY! **


	2. Sex? Or no?

**Chapter Two**

Austin's POV: I wake up the next morning, wondering what I was doing yesterday. I received a text from Ally, not to mention.

_Allyster: Hey. _

I ate breakfast then headed out the door. My girlfriend was waiting for me, a brunette, shorter than Ally. "Hi Austin." she smiled. "I know this isn't worth it, but I got you a gift. I do hope you don't mind." she brought out a necklace. "Mindy, this is too much. I can't expect that from my girlfriend." I put my arm around her.

"It's the least I could do for my boyfriend." she giggled. We embraced, and I kissed her with passion, and I peered my head around the corner.

"What?" she asked, seeing my head turn. "Oh nothing." I say, turning my attention back to her. "No, I wanna know. Austin, what are you hiding?" she deadpanned. She sighed and started to walk away. "Oh my god." I mumbled. I caught up to her, walking to keep up with her. "You wanna know?" I bit my lip. "I got you a present too." _You know that's so pathetic, Austin? _Be quiet. Besides, it's best I lie to her until I clear away my feelings for Ally. _Whatever. You know I'm right._

"Really Austin?" she rolled her eyes in doubt. "It's true!" I defended. "What?" she asked, crossing her arms. _Yeah, what? Your dignity to admit you love Ally? _Shut up, I don't like her, or _love _her. _Okay, Austin. Denial._ It's not denial! And I seriously doubt she remotely has feelings for me. _Mm-hm, you just tell yourself that. -_- *rolls eyes*_

* * *

"Okay, I'm leaving. Thanks for nothing." Mindy's voice cracked as she turned around, prior to my actions. "And Austin," I looked up. "Call me when you get your facts straight." she left me. I'm feeling guilty now for leaving Mindy. _Preach it, Austin. She was a two-faced bitch anyway. _Hey, don't call Mindy a bitch! _Whatever. _Don't roll your eyes at me young man! _*rolls eyes* Oh look, I just did. *annoyed*_

I went to Ally's house again to talk about yesterday. _Oh great, more Ally. _SHUT UP, GOSH! I should really stop talking to myself. Anyways, I went to Ally's house at 4:15 p.m. "Austin, what're you doing here?" Ally's sweet, angelic voice called. Wait, did I just say what I think I just said? Oh my god. I'm supposed to hate her. Oh god.

"I just needed help. Are y-you busy?" I stuttered. Did I just stutter? She sighed and motioned me to come in. "What's seems the problem?" she asked. "Well, I have this frenemy and I think I fell in love with her. What do you think I should do?" wait, did I just see her _blush? _"I, uh, don't know. What do you feel when you're around her most of the time?" she asked, still blushing.

"I think I," I leaned in. "am in love. Every time I see her, I just get butterflies, and I get, um," she leaned in enough that I start to smell her peppermint breath. "I get, uh, tongue-tied, and I can't even control myself. Is this love?" she pondered. "Maybe. Let's see." she kissed me softly on the lips. I put my arms around her waist, and this made my heart skip.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to pick up your children?" I spoke. "They are at the babysitter's. They'll be back around 8." I shrugged.

* * *

Ally's POV: About a minute later, he wanted my denim jacket off. So I took it off, revealing my purple t-shirt. There I was, with no jacket, feeling cold. _Ally, control yourself. I hate you, but I also care about you. _Gee, thanks. There was only sounds of lips smacking for a couple of minutes. I ran my hand between his rough, blonde hair. He bit my lip, begging for entrance. Our heads moving in sync, I agreed.

"Austin, no fair. You took my jacket off." he smirked. "Well, your body is hotter." I giggled. "So?" he bit his lip. "Fine." he took off his black leather jacket, revealing his abs and gray tanktop. "Austin, I have a question."

"Yeah?" he asked. "What is our status right now?" he smirked. "_Really _close frenemies." I giggled. "Sure." we went back to kissing a minute later. His hands were about to touch my _breasts. _"Um, what're you doing?" I asked. "Well, we could stop." he said, cautiously. "Um, you can touch them. Just be gentle." I said. His hands were 'bout to touch them when I interrupted him again. "WAIT. Um, promise you will be gentle?" he rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, I'll be gentle. Trust me."

"Okay, fine." I kissed him passionately again. He touched my breasts for the first time, it felt really uncomfortable. I moaned, he smirked again. "You like that?" he was a freaking pervert now **(A/N: Lol.)**, I felt rushed. "Just b-be c-car-careful." he smirked, what is it with this guy and smirking?!

I moaned again for the second time. He tore my favorite t-shirt, like what the heck?!

Austin's POV: After hearing Ally's moans, I realized something. I wasn't having this much fun with Mindy. I wanted her jeans off, but she wouldn't let me.

* * *

She took my tanktop off, and began kissing my full-toned body **(A/N: WHAT THE** **HECK?!). **"Top-half only, pretty boy." oh, she was good. After half an hour, we were doing 'technical' stuff. "Ally," I moaned. "I love you." _Oh my, oh shit._ "Wait, we shouldn't even do this. What about your husband? Your kids?"

"My husband is dead. My kids are fine with this." she shrugged, trying to bite my earlobe. "Are ya sure?" I asked, pushing her away gently. "We shouldn't be even doing this. I'm sorry, I don't wanna be your rebound." I spoke sincerely.

"Wow, the Austin Moon is actually rejecting a girl-woman, for the first time in history. Rawr." she meowed. "Ally," I groaned, trying to ignore her fingers running down my chest. "I'm serious." she sat up, face serious.

"Fine." she pouted. "I'm so sorry." I put my tanktop on, and my black leather jacket.

"Are you hungry, Austin?" she asked, quickly running upstairs and grabbing a shirt. "Not really, no. Are you hungry for more Austin Moon?" I smirked.

"I'm sure I'll survive." she sat next to me on the couch. "I needed to talk to you about... Yesterday..." I glanced down at her pink, soft lips. I couldn't help but lick my lips, and kiss her again.

* * *

This was a passionate kiss, but more of a heated, tense kiss. "Stop it, Austin." she smacked me upside my head. "So, I needed us to explain about what happened yesterday." she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean? Do you want us to stop 'hanging out'?" Oh great, quotation marks around "hanging out". "No, no. It's not that. Why did you kiss me yesterday?" she put on an "ohh" face.

"The reason I kissed you yesterday was because I was, um, cold!" I am not a fool. _Yes, you are._ "Cold? What'd you take me as? An idiot? Ally, I am not an idiot. The heated kiss was more than a 'um, cold'." I spoke.

"What, you think I'm lying? Austin, I really was cold!" I rolled my eyes, not believing her. "We're back, mommy!" the kids zoomed through the front door.

"Hi kids, Mr. Moon was just leaving." I was pushed outside the front door. "Fine, but we're going to have to discuss this sooner or later!" I yelled. "Later!" Ally giggled, she shut the door in my face.

* * *

**Hi guys. I'm so busy with school, homework, tests, that I can't update. **

**I'm so sorry, guys. I came up with a schedule for myself.**

**Monday: Popular Girl &amp; Bad Boy series.**

**Tuesday: My Cinderella series.**

**Wednesday: When The Bad Boys Come series.**

**Thursday: Trust Me series.**

**Friday: Danger Zone series (NEW SERIES). **

**Saturday: High Ride series (NEW SERIES).**

**Sunday: Detention Forever series (NEW SERIES).**

**Sound good? Okay. I'm hosting a character contest. Describe your own character in the reviews and by next or next next Thursday (depends on you), I will pick two winners. Send this in the reviews and I'll see: **

**Your character's name: (put in her/his name)**

**Age: (put in his/her age)**

**Description: (tell me about him/her)**


	3. No! No, no!

**Chapter Three**

**I have a problem, guys! Too much homework nowadays, so I actually have to spend my time flipping through pages, and pages of science, health, social studies, math, etc. Sorry. I have finals starting next month.. I think? Lol. Next year, there's high school too! I'm so sorry...**

* * *

Ally's POV:

As I shut the front door in Austin's face, I sighed. Not that I was missing Austin or anything, but because I really hate manipulating men to do the wrong thing. My boss called again today.

"Hey Ally, you've completed step one. Now you have to do step two, make his schedule full. You know, make him busy for other people _but _you." I was concerned.

"I don't know about this, Vince." I assured him. "Ally, trust me. If I wasn't your boss, would I be asking you to do this thing?" _hehe... I dunno. Would ya? *sarcasm* _

"Okay, fine. I'm going to be meeting him tomorrow." I replied with a grim smile.

"Good, good. I gotta go." I waved as he hung up. I called up Trish to tell her the news.

"Trish, my girl. What's up? I'm good, how are you? By the way, I'm on step two in my recurring work." I held the phone against my chest as she screamed across the phone.

* * *

"Trish, calm down, and stop yelling at me in Spanish!" she stopped yelling in a foreign language. "Ally, how could you be so insincere?!" she yelled. "How about I split the money with you, 50/50?" I asked eagerly.

She stopped abruptly. "When do you start?" she asked curiously. "Tomorrow." I replied in a husky voice. "Tomorrow, at 2:30. I will be there." she told me.

"I will tell Austin to come at 3." I told her. "So we only have thirty minutes to get you done. That'll be good exercise for me." she joked. I unwillingly, yet forcefully, laughed.

"Ally, please stop. I appreciate the effort, but my jokes aren't that funny." she admitted. I stopped laughing and straightened myself up. "I will be there." she hung up on that last note.

* * *

"Mommy, where are we going?" Whitney asked, sitting on the car excitedly, if not zealous. "Somewhere." I replied with a smile.

"I wanna go to the playground, mommy." Whitney exsperately said after one minute after bouncing around in the car, holding in all her excitement.

"One minute, sweets." I drove to an old friend's house down the street. "Hiya Ally. How are you? We've haven't talked much since high school." Leah sat me down on her couch. "Good. How are you and your twin boys?" I asked, ruffling one of the twins' hair.

"Aye, they're trouble, but they're alright." she responded. "How old are they now?" I asked curiously. "Both Damian and Blaze are nine, but Blaze is older than Damian by a relative five minutes." she responded. Leah Doberman had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She's southern, but she's okay. Besides the fact that she's, cough, bisexual. I like her as a sister, but not that far. "Ally, do you want some coffee?" she got up from the couch. "Nah, I'm okay." I rejected. "Okay then, do you wanna go to my room and catch up a little?" _Catch up a little? *suspicious* _"Sure..?" I replied.

"Haha, don't worry, Als. I would never do anything to you... Yet." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Hahaha! Kidding, kidding. Not." she whispered the last part. I entered her room. Wow, it's pretty.

* * *

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Soo..." I broke the long awkward silence. "What do you wanna do?" she asked, sitting next to me. "I don't know. I'd do something, I guess. What do you-" she kissed me. Leg on my leg. "Stop, what're you doing?" I asked in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Ally." to tell the truth, I kinda like it when she kisses me... What the hell? I can't believe I'm doing this again... I'm a hypocrite... I'm a normal woman, not lesbian. I can't believe I'm doing this again, but I'm going to kiss her again. I don't know why. Okay, I'm apparently doing this again.

She looked at me, cluelessly. "Ally, are you okay? I'll send you home if you're not." I kissed her again, with lust.

* * *

**Ahehehe. I dunno, guys. Maybe I'll make a fanfiction on Girl x Girl for those of you who like girl x girl. But I'm making it teenager. Inappropriate. Anyways, there were only one of you who reviewed. That winner is... Siedah from Kickinitlover01. Thank you so much for reading. **

**Did you enjoy this chapter? There's more to come, hang in there! I will not make Ally lesbian, at least not in this fanfic. I will, however, make a fanfiction on lesbian horseplay for you lustful boys and girls. If you want, request the fanfict for les. **

**Thanks again for commenting and I'll see you next Thursday, if my teachers give me less homework. Houston, we have a problem. Lol. Well, good night my fans! **

**Love ya!**


	4. Author's note

**Attention. Attention. I will not be posting lately due to the following reasons:**

**~Fanfiction has apparently suddenly found it very funny to delete all my docs. I don't know why, but I'll find out.**

**~A crap ton of homework and final exams next week, so I'll have to study.**

**~A lot of stress for the finals. **

**~I forgot my instagram username.**

**Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
